


These Whatever Moments

by Lackyducks



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rooftop Moments, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8472403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackyducks/pseuds/Lackyducks
Summary: Matt and Adam share a moment on the roof.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on no. 10 of [this](http://lackyducks.tumblr.com/post/152483204721/lustanddaiold-sweet-affectionate-moments-meme) prompt meme! a shy kiss.

The sun sets over the city. Matt's leaning on Adam's shoulder, looking out at the sky. Not many buildings are higher than their perch, nothing to block their view of the infinite nothing above them. Adam would be the last to admit that he's watching Matt more than the sky itself. His face looks so soft, so relaxed in the way only nature can make it. There's only the slightest crinkle to his eyes, where's he's smiling at the blooming oranges and ambers. Some of Matt's curls catch on the sleeve of Adam's hoodie. He's mentioned that he'll cut his hair back soon, Adam's enjoying it whilst he can. Reaches out, rubs his fingers through it. Matt sighs, turns his smile to look up at Adam. He's bundled up in a hoodie, two, in fact. One is Adam's because Matt didn't have a spare in the car.

When Matt closes his eyes, leaning back into Adam's hand, he can't help but think about how pretty Matt is. The sunlight bounces off his face, frames his features and those too long eyelashes, fluttering open as Matt's nose scrunches up. He laughs, ever so lightly, moves his head so he hits Adam's hand with his cheek. Adam laughs too, nerves fluttering in his chest.

"Hey, Matt?" He asks, softly. He doesn't want to break this - whatever this is - between them. Could he call this a moment, or would that be too cliched? Adam's never really been for living his life by the rules.

"Mm?" Matt hums in response, keeps his eyes on Adam's. He seems sleepy, nuzzling into Adam's hand the same way he does his pillow before he falls asleep. A dopey and affectionate idiot.

"Can I, you know..?" Adam, breaks off, laughs breathlessly at how he can't even- wow. "Um, kiss you?" He feels almost like he's drunk, riding a high, just from being with Matt, around Matt, sharing this whatever with him.

"'Course." Matt laughs too, giddily. Adam actually questions for a moment if Matt is, in fact, drunk. But, as he leans forward, almost bumping Matt's nose as he does, he can't smell it on his breath. He pauses, too nervous to move all the way. He's barely able to see Matt roll his eyes, close the gap between them. Adam really shouldn't be surprised, but he is. He raises his hand, unsure what to do with it, nervous to put it wrong. Finally, he decides to cup Matt's cheek, and Matt laughs into his mouth. There's a hand on his waist, Matt pulling him closer, and Adam melts.

By the time they consider moving, the sun has set, they're lying back looking at the stars. Matt's head is on Adam's chest, pointing out which constellations he knows. Matt's getting colder, Adam can feel it.

"We should get back," He says. Matt hums. "Should I text Bruce?" Matt hums again. Adam laughs, pulls his phone out and almost blinds himself. Matt laughs that time.

When Bruce finally gets up to the roof, only fifteen minutes later, they're both asleep. He smiles, shakes his head, texts James that he will need him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i do take requests on my [tumblr](http://lackyducks.tumblr.com/) if u ever want to hit me up.


End file.
